


Galaxy to Galaxy

by A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Donna Strange, Alpha Eugene Strange, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bedding Ceremony, Beta Beverly Strange, Beta Victor Strange, Beverly IS an Abusive Mother, But I'm Not Even Close to Done Yet, Crown Prince Stephen Strange, Crown Prince Tony Stark, Crown Princess Hela, Cuddling, Eugene IS an Abusive Father, F/M, Former Queen Maria Stark, Gen, Getting Married to End a War, Howard Hates Eugene, Howard Isn't the Best Dad But He Loves Tony and He's Trying, Howard Loved Maria, Howard Loves Being a Grandfather, Howard Misses Maria, Howard Still Loves Maria, Howard is NOT an Abusive Father, Howard is a Grandfather, Hurt Stephen Strange, King Ego the Living Planet, King Eugene Strange, King Howard Stark, M/M, Maria Died Before the Start of the Story, No Beta Reader- We Die Like Men, Omega Maria Stark, Omega Stephen Strange, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Parent Stephen Strange, Prince Loki, Prince Peter Quill, Prince T'Challa, Prince Thor, Prince Tony Stark, Prince Victor Strange, Princess Donna Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Queen Beverly Strange, Spoiling children, Stephen Didn't Want to Get Married, Stephen Essentially Has Adopted Kids, Stephen Had a Hard Life, Stephen Still Has the White in His Hair, Stephen is Disrespected By His Family For Being an Omega, Stephen's Whole Family is Abusive, This is Only for the First Chapter, Tony Protecting Stephen, Tony Protecting the Kids, Tony REALLY Hates Eugene, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Wants Stephen to Be Happy, Tony and Stephen are Like...In Their Twenties?, Tony is Pretty Lovesick, Tony is a Sweetheart Who Wants to Make It Up to Him, Ward Original Female Character, Ward Peter Parker, Wow This is a Lot of Fucking Tags, alpha howard stark, kill everything, king t'chaka - Freeform, prince stephen strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul/pseuds/A_Galaxy_in_Their_Soul
Summary: Stephen has been married to the Crown Prince of a rival country to end a war and protect his people. He is a pawn in his father's game of chess, but unfortunately for Eugene, Howard has not raised Tony to play this game by the rules.Tony will do whatever it takes to protect Stephen and make him happy, and he doesn't care who he angers to do so.With two Princes set to inherit two crowns, and hopes from the people of a litter to truly unify the countries despite the plans of a man playing puppeteer, the newlywed Alpha and Omega have a dangerous love story to write.There's only one question now...is their love story a comedy, or a tragedy?





	Galaxy to Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> There is a LOT of stuff that I need to address in this story before it gets going.
> 
> Here's the basics for you:
> 
> 1\. The Countries
> 
> There are seven countries: Lucifenia, Belphaland, Mammonica, Leviathance, Beelzeda (BEE-el-ze-da), Asmodenia, and Satanvia. They are ruled by Howard, Eugene, Odin, Steve, Ego, T'Chaka, and Thanos. They have varying levels of respect for each other, but all you really need to know is everyone is either allied or neutral with everyone except Satanvia, who is an enemy to every country.
> 
> 2\. The Ruby War
> 
> This is the name of the war that Howard started with Belphaland after Maria was poisoned there. It ended because Stephen and Tony agreed to marry to put an end to it at Eugene's suggestion.
> 
> 3\. _Luna capillum_ (Moon Hair, often referred to as being Moon-Kissed)
> 
> Essentially, consider it vitiligo that only affects the hair, not the skin. There's a cause to it I will explore in later chapters, but for now, just know that Lucifenia considers it a gift/blessing, while most other countries consider it a curse.
> 
> This is another project that might eventually have some explicit content. Unfortunately, due to my lack of a real beta reader for the works on this account, I've been a little gun-shy about posting them. I'm trying to get over that, though!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

Stephen took a deep breath, then forced himself to hold his head high. He would not let Eugene see how scared he was. He would not give Eugene the satisfaction of his misery. Belphaland needed him, and it needed him to be strong. It was his duty to make the Lucifenian Alpha prince fall in love with him, or at least, to keep him happy enough that Belphaland did not need to fear the Alpha telling his father to let the Ruby War resume.  
“Walk down the aisle,” hissed a voice behind him. “That’s your cue!”  
One last breath.  
 _Stay calm._  
He turned the corner and began to walk down the long aisle. He could see the prince at the end, standing next to the man who would declare them mates after he received a wretched bondmark. In front of him he could see his mother, perfectly composed, his Alpha siblings on one side of her and his father on the other. His father was glaring at him as he walked, as if daring him to do something to jeopardize this treaty.  
They were there too.  
He forced himself not to look beyond a quick glance. He didn’t want to anger his new Alpha.  
There were also representatives from Mammonica, Leviathance, Asmodenia, and Beelzeda. The only country with no place here was Satanvia- no one wanted that lot anywhere near the borders of any other country, let alone the heart of one.  
He looked back to the Alpha prince, and saw that the excitement in his eyes was quickly becoming horror.  
He was dressed in red and gold, and had onyx black hair and beautiful brown eyes. There was a golden crown adorned with jewels perched on his black hair. He was shorter than Stephen, but not too much shorter. He composed his face, smiling happily at the Omega approaching him once again.  
Stephen reached the prince, and tried to smile, but he couldn’t deny that his attempt was poor at best. The Alpha reached out, taking one of Stephen’s hands with his own, and urged the Omega to bend down so he could whisper into his ear.  
“I’m so sorry,” the Alpha murmured under his breath, careful to make sure no one could hear him but Stephen. “Try not to be afraid. I promise you’ll be alright once this is over.” He squeezed Stephen’s hand briefly.  
The Omega felt frozen with shock. “I- what?”  
“I promise,” the Alpha repeated. “I will protect you, Stephen Strange.”  
He stepped back, and Stephen hardly heard as the officiator began the ceremony to bind them as mates. The Alpha prince took Stephen’s free hand in his own. His hands squeezed Stephen’s gently, and he smiled at the Omega in an effort to comfort him.  
He stared into Tony Stark’s eyes, and they were warm and kind. He felt the Alpha squeeze his hands gently, and suddenly he was speaking.  
“I promise,” he vowed, “that I will protect you from those who may try to harm you, comfort you when you are in need of understanding and affection, and defend you from any threat you may face. I accept you as my Omega, and I promise to make you happy for as long as we both live.”  
The vows were strange, and Stephen remembered that the various countries had different marriage ceremonies. Of course the Belphaland marriage ceremony he was familiar with would not be the ceremony he faced here in his new mate’s country. He tried to remember Lucifenia’s vows from Omega to Alpha, but couldn’t recall them.  
Luckily, the officator turned from Tony as he finished, and began to speak.  
“Crown Prince Stephen Vincent Strange of Belphaland, please repeat after me, if you intend to marry the Alpha before you. ‘I promise that I will be your companion when you feel alone, remember you when it seems you are forgotten, and guide you when you feel as though you are lost even to the stars. I take you as my Alpha, and I promise to make you happy for as long as we both shall live.’”  
“I-I….” Stephen took a shaky breath, trying to focus on Tony’s kind smile. “I promise that I will be your companion when you feel alone, remember you when it seems you are forgotten, and guide you when you feel as though you are lost even to the stars. I take you as my Alpha, and I promise to make you happy for as long as we both shall live.”  
Tony beamed at him, still as kind as ever.  
“Crown Prince Anthony Edward Stark,” the officator said, turning back to Tony, who did not look away from Stephen, “please step forward and bond your Omega.”  
It felt like Stephen’s heart had leapt into his throat. He trembled slightly as Tony approached him, but he bent forward slightly, making it easier for Tony’s teeth to pierce his neck and shoulder.  
“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured, soft as a breath, as he let go of Stephen’s hands and carefully undid the top three buttons of Stephen’s suit before pulling his lace cravat up on his throat. “Please forgive me.” His lips brushed gently along the place where Stephen’s neck met his shoulder, before he bit down hard on his neck, sealing their new bond as mates. Stephen gritted his teeth, but forced himself not to cry out or make any other sound despite the pain. Tony gently lapped away the blood until it no longer flowed, then repeated softly, “I’m sorry.”  
“It...it’s okay,” Stephen muttered back.  
Tony smiled ruefully. He carefully rebuttoned Stephen’s suit and returned his cravat to its proper place, then gently kissed his cheek. “Your turn,” Tony murmured softly.  
Stephen was momentarily confused. His turn for what?  
“Crown Prince Stephen Vincent Strange,” the officator said, turning to look at Stephen, “please step forward and bond your Alpha.”  
Stephen stared at him in shock, before turning his panicked gaze to Tony.  
He could hear a familiar soft growl of anger from Eugene, and the shocked whispers of his siblings to his mother. However, another, louder growl, commanding and terrifying, came from in front of Stephen. He looked over to see who it was, and saw the white-haired king of Lucifenia, Howard Stark, glaring coldly at the Belphaland royals. The group fell silent, and Howard’s glare melted away. His face became suddenly composed, and he turned his attention back to the wedding ceremony before him.  
The king’s gaze met Stephen’s, and he smiled at him, looking sad but kind. He nodded ever so slightly, and Stephen looked back to Tony. The Alpha nodded as well.   
“Go on,” Tony murmured quietly.  
Stephen’s fingers trembled as he undid the buttons of Tony’s suit. “I’m sorry,” he murmured softly.  
“Don’t be,” Tony whispered back. “That’s how we do things here. I promise, it’s okay.”  
Stephen pulled the scarlet suit and lace cravat away from Tony’s neck, hoping he was supposed to give Tony a bond bite on his left shoulder, as Tony had done for him. The Alpha did not protest, nor did anyone else, so Stephen leaned forward. He took a deep breath, kissed Tony’s neck, as Tony had kissed his, and bit down hard at the place Tony’s neck met his left shoulder.  
The Alpha hissed softly, but he didn’t pull away, just as Stephen had not. Stephen gently lapped away the blood from the wound he’d put in his new Alpha’s neck.   
“Thank you,” Tony murmured in Stephen’s ear.  
Stephen pulled back and pressed his lips to Tony’s cheek. “Please forgive me.” His whisper trembled, and he drew back to look at the Alpha before him.  
“By the power vested in me by the country of Lucifenia, I now declare you husband and husband. You may kiss your Alpha.”  
Stephen looked to the officator as he finished speaking, shocked. The Omega being given permission to kiss the Alpha? What other strange twists lay within Lucifenia’s borders?  
Tony took one of Stephen’s free hands, gripped his hand, and stood on the tips of his toes so he could press his lips gently to Stephen’s, despite what the officator had said.  
The wedding guests clapped, and Stephen was so shocked he barely had time to kiss Tony back before the Alpha was pulling away.   
“Let’s go,” he said, gripping Stephen’s hand firmly in his own. “We have a reception to get to.”  
Stephen stared at him, but followed, not sorry for the chance to flee before Eugene or Beverly could voice their displeasure with him.  
Tony led him out of the building, down the stone steps, and to the carriage awaiting them, helping the Omega in before climbing inside himself.  
“To the palace,” Tony told the coachman, who grunted in affirmation. There was a flick of the reins, and the carriage lurched forward.  
As they pulled away from the building, Tony pulled the small silk drapes on all the windows, blocking everyone, even the coachman, from sight. The sun shining in through crimson silk cast the pair of them in an odd red light.  
“I’m sorry,” Tony said.  
“I...What?” Stephen felt stupid, but he still couldn’t figure out why the Alpha kept apologizing.  
“I’m sorry,” Tony repeated. “I thought you were okay with the marriage. That’s what your father told me and Howard.”  
Stephen looked down, working to make his voice strong and sure. “I-”  
“Please don’t lie,” Tony begged, and his voice sounded agonized. Stephen looked up, shocked at the grief in the Alpha’s voice.  
“The only reason I didn’t call the whole thing off when I saw your face is because I saw how your father was looking at you. You were terrified and I shouldn’t have allowed this, but he looked...like he was going to hurt you if you did anything wrong. I figured if I went through with it, if I married you and bonded you, at least you’d live here with me. You’d be safe here. I could protect you.” Tony looked down at his hands, glaring at them. “But I shouldn’t have forced you into this. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Stephen. Please forgive me. I’ll do anything.”  
Stephen looked down, examining his long, nimble fingers. “I suppose I could have been married to a worse Alpha,” he murmured softly.  
Tony reached out, gently taking Stephen’s hands in his own. “Stephen,” he whispered, his voice soft and pleading, “I swear to you this marriage will be the last thing you ever have to do that you don’t want to. I will never ask or make you do anything you don’t want to.”  
Stephen looked up, seeing the pain in Tony’s lovely brown eyes.  
 _Lovely?_ he wondered to himself. Well, he supposed that wasn’t untrue. Was this perhaps the bond already at work? Or was he always going to be attracted to Tony, whether his bond had been with him or no? Who could say anymore, really?  
“You are very…strange, for an Alpha,” Stephen murmured at last. He hoped the word, chosen with care, would not offend the Prince across from him.  
“Perhaps in Belphaland,” Tony murmured. “But not here.”  
He was silent for a moment, gazing at his hands. Stephen looked at them too, strangely red due to the windows being covered by the drapes.  
“My name is Anthony Edward Stark,” the Alpha said at last, looking up at Stephen. “But most people just call me Tony. I’m the Crown Prince of Lucifenia.”  
Stephen blinked at him in surprise. “I...I know that,” he murmured, unsure of why Tony had brought it up.  
Tony seemed to hear the unasked question in Stephen’s tone. “If we’re married, we should get to know each other, don’t you think?”  
“Of...of course,” Stephen murmured. “My apologies, my Alpha.”  
Tony frowned. “In Lucifenia, you are a far more valued member of society than I am. There’s no need to be so submissive.”  
Stephen stared at him in shock, then tried to compose himself. “As...as you wish, my- Tony,” he corrected himself. Saying the Alpha’s name felt strange on his tongue, but it also felt right.  
Tony grinned at him. “‘ _My Tony_ ’,” he repeated, almost dreamily. “I quite like the sound of that.”  
Stephen blushed.  
“So, you’re the Crown Prince of Belphaland, yes?” Tony asked curiously.   
“For now,” Stephen murmured, looking down at his fingers.  
“‘ _For now_ ’?” Tony echoed. “What does that mean?”  
Stephen shrugged. “In Belphaland, the firstborn must always be the Crown Prince or Princess. If they are an Alpha or Beta, they cannot have that title stripped away unless they die. But I am an Omega. Once the Omega Crown Prince or Princess is married off, if their new mate will allow it, the King of Belphaland can strip the Omega firstborn of their title and give it to whichever child they deem to be more worthy of it.”  
“He can take away your title?” Tony demanded, outraged.  
“With your permission, yes,” Stephen murmured quietly, keeping his eyes on his fingers.  
“He won’t get it,” Tony vowed in a stubborn voice. “He never made that a condition of the treaty and I won’t see you disrespected in such a manner. Your title will stay. I’m sure my father will agree with me.”  
Stephen looked up to stare at him, but quickly looked away. “Of course,” he murmured. “I’m sure you’re eager to make Belphaland part of Lucifenia.”  
“Hardly,” Tony snorted. “If Lucifenia and Belphaland ever become the same country, I hope it’s well after my time. I have no interest in making the country where my mother died part of the country where I was born.”  
Stephen felt a jolt of shame and guilt; he knew the reason Howard Stark had declared war on Belphaland and his father. It didn’t surprise him that the Prince he had given his hand in marriage to nursed the same grudge.   
“I’m sorry,” Stephen murmured. “I meant no disrespect.”  
“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Tony replied. “I’m sure plenty of people assumed as much when it was announced two Crown Princes were going to be wed. I dare say that Belphaland tradition isn’t well known outside of your country.”  
“It’s not well known in Belphaland either,” Stephen murmured, a grim smile appearing on his face. “An Omega hasn’t held the the title in Belphaland in centuries. My father spent the first few years after I presented as an Omega searching for a way to allow my brother or sister to take my place.”  
Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I suppose the history books weren’t wrong when they talked of how other countries treat Omegas. Disgusting.”  
Tony glared at the window, even though the curtains blocked any view but red silk. He was silent for a minute or two, then turned his gaze back to Stephen and tentatively took one of the Omega’s hands in his own. “When our fathers die,” he murmured quietly, “I will rule Lucifenia, and you Belphaland. You can rule our kingdoms alongside me if you wish, or you can return to your homeland and never see me again. If you like, once your father is gone and the kingdom is yours, I’ll even have our bond severed so you can live the rest of your life without me.”  
Stephen stared at him in horror. “But now that you’ve bonded me...severing that bond, it would...it will kill me!”  
“Not if you’re the one severing it,” Tony murmured gently. “When Lucifenians realized that a bond could be used to abuse an Omega, we decided we needed to find a way to sever them to protect the Omegas that were in danger without them losing their lives. Too many Omegas were fleeing to Lucifenia from other countries like Satanvia, just to have a few months of peace from abusive Alphas before the severed bond would kill them.” Tony smiled, and Stephen saw a hint of pride in his brown eyes. “We managed to do it. We found a way to allow an Omega to sever their bond with their Alpha without their life becoming forfeit. If you want to sever your bond with me once Belphaland is yours, I will understand, and I’ll help you do it.”  
Stephen blinked at the Alpha. The idea of the Prince he was bonded to offering to help him safely sever such a bond was strange. Such a thing would never occur in Belphaland.  
The carriage rattled to a halt, and Tony looked up. “We’re here,” he said, pulling back one of the drapes to survey the Lucifenian palace. Stephen looked curiously at the window, still covered on his side, and Tony looked back at him. With a sly grin, he pulled the drapes back on Stephen’s side as well so the Omega could see the palace that was to be his home from now on.  
Stephen gasped.  
It was beautiful; marble, gold, silver, brick, and stone, somehow blending together in the most gorgeous and somehow elegant building he had ever seen. Tony looked pleased with his reaction. “Pretty, isn’t it?” He said cheerfully.   
Guests stood on the steps leading to the palace, hoping to get a glimpse of the new mates before they entered for the party. Tony reached out to gently grip one of Stephen’s hands.  
“Ready?”  
The Omega nodded, squeezing Tony’s hand briefly in an effort to comfort himself. Despite his attempt at bravery, Tony seemed to see the apprehension on his face. “Don’t worry,” he murmured, squeezing Stephen’s hand back, but not bothering to make the gesture brief. “I’ll protect you.”  
Stephen glanced at him, then smiled. “Thank you.”  
Tony grinned. “Come on,” he said encouragingly. “My father and I have been planning this party for you for ages. I want you to come enjoy it.”  
With that, he threw open the carriage door and helped Stephen out before playfully tugging at his arm in an effort to force him up the stairs faster. “Don’t be so slow!” Tony complained in a falsely annoyed voice. “I want to show off to my mate!”  
“Quite the prize for mercy in the war,” Stephen said, but he found he was grinning back at the Alpha who clutched at his hand.  
He was running up the steps to the beautiful palace, shocked by the realization that he was about to enter the place that would be his home from now on. Tony pulled him through the huge open doors, and the Omega gasped as he stared around the entrance hall.  
Windows were all around him, lighting the hall with sunlight. Gold seemed to be everywhere he looked; it was on the banisters, the frames of beautiful paintings, and along the walls as though it had been liquefied and painted across them, so that beautiful vines and flowers and leaves fluttered across the walls.  
Right in front of him stood two grand staircases, which led to a landing. At the top of the landing, hanging on the wall, was a portrait, beautiful and lifelike. The blonde woman smiled down at the palace visitors.  
In front of him, standing between the twin staircases, was a marble statue of the same woman, though the statue had something the painted portrait did not: a thick rope of a necklace with large, blood red rubies hanging from the silver around her throat.  
He stopped, staring at the statue, and Tony froze too, glancing back at him with a look of concern on his face.  
“That’s your mother,” Stephen said.  
Tony did not seem surprised. Stephen would have had to be a foolish child not to know Maria Stark on sight when he was younger. She had visited his mother and other Belphaland ladies so often, there was a time when he was very small he had thought she was a Belphalandian as well. Even if a war had not been declared on Belphaland when she died, Stephen would have known her kind face anywhere.  
He reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, clasping the necklace she had given him when he was young, shortly after he’d first presented as an Omega.  
Her words floated back to him now, kind and sweet, sounding more motherly than his mother had since he presented.  
 _“You are clever, and you have kindness in your heart. One day, whoever you love will have need of it. Be proud. I’ve never yet met a weak Omega.”_  
“Yes,” Tony agreed, looking to the statue. “She thought the statue made her look too lovely. My father says no artist has ever truly captured her beauty. But he says they all tried their best.” Tony frowned slightly, looking at the kind stone smile. “When I was little,” he murmured, sounding suddenly lost in thought, “is I heard people, the servants mostly, but sometimes a lord or a lady, whisper that my father worshipped my mother. I didn’t believe them.” He cocked his head to the side, as if by looking at his mother’s face from this angle he would suddenly understand. “I figured they were just in love. I don’t think I really understood what they meant until my father found out she was gone.”  
“Was it bad?” Stephen asked him, his voice soft.  
“For the first week, he wandered around the palace in a daze,” Tony said softly. “His eyes were all wide, like he’d seen a ghost. He shook like he was freezing, and he’d jump more than a foot into the air if someone touched him.”  
“And after that?” Stephen’s voice was meek.  
“He was furious. I’d never seen him so angry before then. He screamed at the smallest things. He made one of the sweetest servant girls cry. He apologized once he calmed down, of course; he felt awful for it. After that, well...he seemed so lost and broken.” Tony frowned, looking down at the ground. “He’s sad all the time. He hardly ever smiles anymore. When he misses her, he holds her bondmark on his neck and wishes she could come home.”  
Stephen looked down, blinking back the sudden tears he could feel pricking at his eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
“It wasn’t you who poisoned my mother, was it?” Tony asked.   
Stephen looked up at him, horrified. “No, of course not!”  
“Then I don’t want you to be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.”  
Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes. They were kind and sincere.  
The Omega looked down, pulling the small silver chain out of his pocket. “She gave this to me,” he murmured quietly. “After I found out I was an Omega.”   
Tony stared at the chain, looking intrigued. Stephen thought he could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Can...can I see it?” His voice was quiet. “I promise I’ll give it back.”  
“Of course,” Stephen murmured, offering him the necklace. “I wanted to have it with me at the wedding. I thought...I thought she’d have wanted that.”  
The Alpha looked down at the pendant, and he smiled. “‘ _Compassion_ ’,” he read, and Stephen saw a smile appear on his lips. “I wonder if my father knew who my mother gave her necklace to,” he said softly, reaching under his lace cravat to pull up the silver chain around his neck so Stephen could see it.  
It looked exactly like the pendant Maria had given him, but written on it was _Protection_.  
Tony let go of Stephen’s hand, took the necklace in both hands, and carefully undid the clasp, holding it up to Stephen. “May I?”  
The Omega nodded, and Tony smiled, moving to fasten the chain around his neck. He carefully tucked the pendant and chain under the cravat at Stephen’s throat, so it was hidden like Tony’s. “Thank you for telling me,” he murmured.  
“Thank you for letting me keep it,” Stephen murmured back. “It’s helped me quite a lot over the years.”  
Tony smiled. “She’d have liked to hear that.” The Alpha fell momentarily silent, then took Stephen’s hand once again. “Come on. We have a reception to enjoy,” he said, pulling Stephen around the pedestal Maria stood on towards the entrance to the Great Hall behind her.  
~(*)~  
The Great Hall was gorgeous. Everything was bedecked in gold, silver, and white, with hints of blue and red.  
Once Tony had led Stephen inside, he had steered him to stand near a magnificent cake, frosted in blue with red icing roses, to greet the royals of the other countries.  
There were Hela and Loki Godinson, sent from Mammonica by Odin, with a pair of fine swords for the two of them. Their hilts were gold and sparkled with jewels, and while Stephen had not been allowed to practice sword fighting in years, he knew the blade was a fine one. They were given apologies by the Crown Princess for her father’s absence, and assured he would come to congratulate them in person soon enough.  
T’Chaka Udaku, his son T’Challa, and T’Challa’s husband Thor Godinson, came from Asmodenia. Tony had chuckled at the sight of Thor dressed in the fine purple colors of the Udaku family, teasing him as the warrior prince mocked him back. Comments on the beautiful color Thor wore were met with false threats of meeting Tony on a battlefield and ending his life with a warhammer. Stephen quickly found that such threats, false or not, stressed him greatly, and he’d clutched for Tony’s hand in desperation, as if to make sure he was okay. As soon as Stephen’s fingers had squeezed Tony’s hand, he’d given the Omega a quick glance, and then changed the subject as Thor prepared another retort for him.  
T’Chaka had given them each a fine new set of suits, which his country had managed to sew vibranium itself into. He proudly showed the two how his daughter had taught the very fabric to protect its wearer if they held their arms a certain way, and both of them thanked him immensely for his gifts, Tony looking particularly fascinated with them.  
Next, they were greeted by the King of Leviathance and his mate. Steve Rogers smiled at Stephen, though Stephen thought he could see envy in the blond Alpha’s eyes. Later, Tony would confide that many years before, while the previous Leviathen king lived, Steve Rogers had offered Tony his own hand in marriage, but Tony had turned down his offer. The countries were still cordial, but Steve’s look told Stephen that, though he was happy with his Omega mate, a part of him still wished Tony had said yes.  
Steve and Bucky gave Tony fine suit of armor, and Stephen a bow with a quiver full of arrows.  
“I heard you haven’t done much with a sword as of late,” Steve explained as Stephen examined one of the arrows in the quiver. “I thought perhaps archery might be more to your liking.”  
Stephen bit back the explanation that he hadn’t been bad at sword fighting. He wasn’t the best, but he could hold his own, win more often than he lost. But his words might make his country look bad, and Stephen had been married off to fix that problem. He thanked Steve instead, hoping the words did not sound bitter. Steve and Bucky looked pleased, so he supposed they weren’t, but after they’d left, Tony had wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close, and he was no longer sure.  
The next guests to greet them were of Beelzeda. The king, Ego Stargod, and his son, who went by Quill, physically brought no gift.   
“We plan to have one of our most scrumptious banquets in honor of your marriage as soon as you grace Beelzeda with your presence,” Ego assured Tony. “Though we hope that, for now, the food we have provided for your marriage is delicious enough.”  
Tony laughed. “You can’t tell me you’re going to have good food in my honor,” he said in a teasing voice. “I’ll want to come to Beelzeda immediately to enjoy it.”  
“As long as you give us a fortnight’s notice, you can have such a banquet every night you stay in our country,” Ego promised with a sly smile.  
Stephen, who had never know Belphaland and Beelzeda to be allies in his lifetime, wondered how good the food could really be. Tony seemed excited to try what was available, and Stephen had a sneaking suspicion the only thing keeping him from openly drooling at the thought of Ego’s wedding gift was remembering his status as a Crown Prince.  
“Nice to meet you,” Quill said, holding out his hand to shake Stephen’s. “It’s good to finally meet you face to face.”  
“I feel the same,” Stephen murmured, shaking his hand in return. “I’m sorry we haven’t had the pleasure of meeting before now.”  
“War makes that hard,” Quill commented.  
Ego gave his son an exasperated look. “Peter,” he chided, “today is not a day to speak of war. Today we celebrate union!” He turned to Tony and Stephen once again. “My apologies. My son is young; he still sometimes speaks his mind before he thinks his words through.”  
“Don’t we all,” Tony said cheerfully. “Not to worry, King Ego, not to worry. I understand.”  
“As do I,” Stephen agreed. “An apology is not necessary.”  
“Sorry,” Quill said anyway, looking embarrassed. “Forgot.”  
Ego clapped a hand to his son’s shoulder. “Ah, to have the excuse of youth,” he lamented. “But I see the King and Queen of Belphaland approaching. Perhaps it is best we take our leave. Come, Peter- no, Quill, apologies- let us find some of those delicious lemon cakes your mother was so partial to.”  
The pair strode away, leaving Stephen a bit sorry to see them go. He could tell Ego wasn’t the most affectionate father, but at least he seemed to love his son. Stephen couldn’t see any sign that Ego was ever cruel or cold in the way he spoke to and treated Quill, and the boy seemed happy.  
 _Envy is for the Leviathen_ , his mother had told him once. _It is not the Belphalandian way._  
 _No_ , Stephen thought bitterly. _Laziness and underhanded, cowardly murders- that’s the Belphalandian way._  
He felt Tony’s fingers close around his hand then, and glanced to his husband curiously. Tony looked to him, an apologetic smile on his face. “Sorry,” he murmured, soft as a breath. “But I don’t want them thinking you don’t make me happy.”  
Stephen blinked at him in surprise. “Do I?”  
“Immensely,” The Alpha assured him softly. He looked as though he wanted to do something, but was resisting the urge.  
Stephen smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Tony blushed scarlet, and Stephen immediately felt a rush of happiness and pride. _He’d made Tony blush_. He hoped he’d manage to earn such a reaction again. The blush was beautiful.  
“Crown Prince Anthony,” said a calm and cool voice. “ _Son_.”  
Stephen flinched internally at his father’s tone. “Father.”  
“King Eugene,” Tony said, in a voice that sounded like he was trying to regain composure. The rush of pride returned with a vengeance. He’d like to see his father or mother elicit such a reaction from the other. “It’s good to meet you.”  
Tony held out his free hand to shake, and Stephen felt a desire to yank his arm away, but resisted. Instead, he tightened his grip on Tony’s hand, and the Alpha responded in kind, briefly squeezing his fingers as if to assure Stephen he was alright.  
“I hope your Omega is to your liking,” King Eugene said, gesturing to Stephen. Like he was no more than a fine silk scarf or a roasted turkey. Not a person, a good. Sold to win his father’s country its reprieve.  
“My husband is a wonderful man,” Tony replied, lifting the hand that held Stephen’s and gently pressing his warm lips to the Omega’s knuckles. “I feel as though I have stolen away Belphaland’s greatest treasure for myself. I could not be happier.”  
Stephen had a suspicion that his mate was trying to anger his father, and it seemed to be working. Eugene scowled coldly at Tony. “Is that so?” he muttered, his tone poisonous. “How...nice.”  
Tony had definitely struck a nerve. Stephen felt an instinct to hide behind his Alpha in case his father’s rage broke through his calm façade, but resisted.  
“Well, I shall not keep you busy with idle talk of Omegas,” Eugene said, giving Stephen a cold look. “I have a wedding present to provide, and then I must get my family to the feast. They are all quite famished.”  
“Of course,” Tony said, his voice light. “I could talk all night about all the things I love about your son; I’m sure you’ve no wish to hear me sing his praises until the moon has set and the sun is high in the sky again. Though, his eyes are very beautiful, and they sparkle like stars.”  
Eugene glared at Stephen, as though Tony’s behavior was his fault. Stephen had the sudden impression that his father wished he hadn’t felt forced to call for a peace treaty. Better for Belphaland to fall than for one of its Omegas to be treated as if he were a gift, rather than an attempted slight.  
“Well, Crown Prince,” Eugene said, snapping his fingers, “for you, I offer six of my finest dogs. They are all well trained and of fine breeding. They should do well if you hunt with them, or in most other areas.”  
Victor approached, handing Tony the leads to the six dogs. Two were hounds, two were collies, and two were smaller dogs, smart and affectionate, who liked to curl up on laps and do tricks for table scraps and treats.  
Stephen recognized the six by the names they (he forced himself not to think the two names) had given them.  
They really were some of Eugene’s best dogs; even the lap dogs weren’t bad at catching a scent and following it. Stephen couldn’t help being shocked that his father was willing to give them to Tony, but, then, reflected, perhaps he just wanted them ( _no names_ , he reminded himself firmly,) to be even more miserable than they had before.  
“And for your prince,” Eugene said, turning to Stephen, “I offer their collars.” He held up six collars, silver, gold, blue, red, purple, and orange. Each was beautifully made and adorned with jewels. But as Stephen looked at them, he realized they were too big to fit comfortably on the necks of any of the dogs.  
He felt his heartbeat begin to speed up, and he shook where he stood. _They’re for me_ , he realized. Breathing was becoming hard. _He wants Tony to put them on my neck._  
“My Crown Prince husband thanks you,” Tony said, swiftly seizing the collars from Eugene. “We appreciate your kindness.”  
“Ah, yes,” Eugene murmured, glancing to Stephen. “I wish to discuss the Crown Prince with you.”  
“I’m sure we can talk before the night is over,” Tony replied. “But for now, perhaps you should get something to eat. Your other children look hungry.”  
Eugene glanced to Beverly, Victor, and Donna, nodding slowly. “Very well,” he said, gesturing for them to follow him. “We shall talk after we’ve all eaten.” He swept off, the rest of the Belphaland royal family following in his wake.  
As soon as they had vanished into the crowd, Tony was hugging Stephen close as he trembled and fought for breath, allowing him to bury his face in the Alpha’s right shoulder. “It’s alright,” Tony whispered, tightening his grip on his husband. “It’s alright, Stephen. Don’t be scared. Everything is alright.”  
He tossed the collars aside, and they landed behind the other gifts piled high around them, many from lords and ladies, though there were also humble gifts from commoners. One of the lap dogs barked at them as they sailed behind the piles.  
“Shh,” Tony soothed him gently, and Stephen felt his Alpha’s hands gently running his fingers through his hair. “You’re safe, Stephen. You’re alright. You never have to so much as look at those wretched things again if you don’t want to. I’ll have them destroyed. You’re never going to wear them, I promise. I’d never put a collar on you. It’s okay. It’s okay. Shhh.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
Stephen felt horrified as he remembered where he was. This wasn’t the carriage, where weakness might be able to be shown. This was in the middle of the Great Hall of Tony’s palace, where everyone could see him.  
“King Eugene,” Tony spat to whoever had asked. “His wedding gift to Stephen was _collars_.”  
“He always has been an ass,” the voice said, their tone one of agreement. “He growled at him during the wedding, too. At least some things never change, I suppose. Are you alright, Stephen?”  
“I’m- I-I’m sorry,” Stephen choked. “P-please forgive me.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony said. “Anyone would be upset after that. I understand, Stephen.”  
“And if my son did not understand that,” the voice added, “I would take care of him for you, Crown Prince Stephen.”  
Stephen looked up, and saw that King Howard Stark was watching him, looking concerned and sympathetic. “I’m sorry you were disrespected. Can I help in any way?”  
“N-no.” Stephen forced himself to pull away from Tony, though the Alpha quickly took his hand. “I-I’m s-sorry, Your Majesty. Please forgive me.”  
“There’s no need to be sorry,” Howard repeated. “You have done nothing that would require my forgiveness. Perhaps you’d like to get something to eat?”  
“N-no, I’m alright,” Stephen murmured, and he felt Tony’s hand tighten around his own. “I’m v-very sorry for my behavior, King Howard. Please do not think it r-reflects my country in any way.”  
Howard frowned. “Please don’t worry, Stephen. You’ve done nothing to upset me.” He looked over at Tony, seeming stern. “I hope you’ve been showing him the respect he deserves.”  
“Of course,” Tony assured him. “He’s gentle and kind, and Mom looked out for him. I have no reason not to treat him as well as I possibly can.”  
“Did she?” Howard’s expression became one of interest, but there was a sadness to it as well. “Well, that doesn’t surprise me. She always loved to look out for people.”  
He lifted his hand to the left side of his neck, and Stephen realized he was holding the bondmark Maria had given him, just as Tony said he did when he missed her.  
Then he looked up, smiling at his son and his new mate. “Well, I have wedding presents for the two of you, as is customary,” he said, clapping his hands together. Two servants ran up to his side as he turned, carrying a large silver chest between them. “Ah, thank you, Marion, Jessamine,” he said, looking surprised. “I only meant to point it out, but I appreciate the gesture.”  
“We figured it would be easier to movie all the wedding gifts tonight if they were in the same spot, Your Highness,” the male servant, Marion, explained. “We hope you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all, not at all,” Howard said, patting Marion’s shoulder. “No, you do whatever will make things easier for you, Marion. We understand.”  
“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Jessamine said, panting a bit.  
“Put it down, put it down,” Howard urged them, looking concerned. “It’s extremely heavy, goodness knows you could hurt yourselves trying to carry it or lift it for too long.”  
The servants did as Howard said, and once they had done so, he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the chest, lifting the lid so Tony and Stephen could see the contents. Jewels, gold, silver, and all manner of rings, bracelets, and necklaces lay within it. Stephen was shocked. All of these treasures were a wedding gift for Tony?  
“Father,” Tony complained, though he was grinning, “you’re spoiling my Omega before I even get a chance! He’ll think I’m holding out on him!”  
“Of course I won’t,” Stephen said, shocked. “That’s for you, isn’t it?”  
“No,” Howard said, shutting the chest and locking it. “It’s for you.” He handed the silver key to Stephen, pressing it into his palm. “Tony has plenty of gifts from me, and I’m buying him the pair of horses he was intending to buy the pair of you so you could ride together. This gift is yours.”  
“You’re buying the horses too?” Tony looked exasperated. “I was planning on giving him his horse after I gave him a wedding gift! You’re just full of ways to ruin my plans, aren’t you?”  
Stephen expected Howard to be upset, but he grinned slyly at his son. “Perhaps you’ve found me out, but I’m afraid you can’t prove it either way.”  
Tony huffed, looking annoyed and amused at the same time.  
“Don’t keep your Omega waiting here too long,” Howard said, glancing up at the high table the three of them, along with a few Lucifenian lords and ladies, would be eating. “I’m sure he’s famished, even if he won’t say so.”  
“We’re coming,” Tony promised. He turned to Marion and Jessamine, lowering his voice. “Find some of the stronger servants- Willard and Tristan, maybe- and have them help you carry this chest to our chambers.” He squeezed Stephen’s hand. “Be careful going up the stairs. Just please make sure it’s safe as soon as possible. My father has given my mate many precious treasures, and I’d rather he not have them stolen.”  
“Of course, sir,” Jessamine agreed at once. “I promise we will.”  
“Thank you,” Stephen said quickly, and she smiled at him.   
“Anything for the Crown Prince’s mate, my lord!”  
She gestured for Marion to follow her, and the pair ran off. Howard smiled after them.  
“I think they like you,” he told Stephen. “I’m glad. They weren’t too happy with this arrangement, so I’m pleased they don’t seem to have any problem with you.”  
“I’m glad as well,” Stephen murmured. “I would hate to have caused any animosity.”  
“Come on,” Tony said, smiling at him. “Let’s get some food. Ego sends the best foods for celebrations like these.”  
Stephen let the Alpha tug him along, up to the high table, the king following behind them at a more leisurely pace.  
~(*)~  
Stephen sat beside Tony, enjoying the way the Alpha laughed and hugged him as they ate. Tony was extremely affectionate, holding Stephen’s hand and hugging him close, offering him his favorite foods, from fruits, to meats, to sweets.  
“Stephen, try one of these lemon cakes,” Tony offered, holding one up. “Open your mouth.”  
Though his voice was kind, Stephen was nervous, half suspecting a trick. However, when he did as Tony asked, he merely put the little pastry in Stephen’s mouth, and grinned as his green eyes widened in surprise as he tasted the tart dessert.  
“Good?” Tony asked.  
“Very,” Stephen said, swallowing the mouthful. He felt a strange little fluttering in his chest.  
“Want another one?” Tony asked, offering him the platter.  
“Please,” Stephen murmured, taking one.  
Tony pressed his lips to Stephen’s cheek, then drew back to grin at him. Stephen couldn’t help laughing at the pleased expression on his face, and Tony’s grin only widened.  
Everything seemed like it was going amazingly well.  
Then he looked up, seeing them, and suddenly grief and guilt flooded him. He was sitting here with Tony Stark, laughing and letting him feed him lemon cakes, while they watched him with mournful expressions on their faces.  
Tony noticed the change in his demeanor, looking concerned as Stephen stiffened, suddenly stressed.  
He placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder, looking concerned when he realized Stephen was trembling and tears were forming in his eyes. “Are you okay, Stephen?”  
“I...I’m just nervous,” Stephen muttered. _Don’t make him mad. Don’t make him mad. Don’t say their names. Please don’t ask me what’s wrong, please don’t ask me what’s wrong-_  
“Stephen,” Tony murmured, “I know you didn’t want to marry me, and I know you’re worried about living here with me, but I promise I don’t want to hurt you.” He looked over at Stephen, placing a gentle hand on his arm. “I’m afraid I haven’t gotten you your wedding present yet. Is there anything I can give you? Something that would make you feel better? I already love your smile more than you can imagine, and I want to be sure I never lose it.”  
“No,” Stephen murmured. “There’s nothing.”  
“Anything you want,” Tony insisted. “Name it and it’s yours, Stephen.”  
“My father already told me you don’t approve,” Stephen murmured quietly. “Please don’t make me ask and hear it from you personally. It will hurt so much more.”  
“What?” Tony looked confused and a bit hurt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Stephen. What am I supposed to not approve of?”  
Stephen shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.” He blinked back tears, breathing deeply. “You are my mate, Tony. I’ll be by your side, and I will do as you ask of me.”  
“I don’t want you to do whatever I say,” Tony protested. “I want you to be _happy_. Please, Stephen, I want to make you happy. Won’t you let me try?”  
Stephen was silent, and Tony looked heartbroken. Then, very softly, Stephen spoke.  
“What?” Tony asked, his eyes widening hopefully. “What did you say?”  
“My wards,” Stephen repeated, a bit louder.  
“Your...your wards?” Tony was confused. No one had told him the Omega he was betrothed to had wards.  
“Yes,” Stephen murmured, and Tony saw he was tensed, as if preparing for a blow. “My father already told me you don’t want them to live here with me.”  
“But I never said that!” Tony gripped Stephen’s hand in both of his own, his voice becoming pleading. “You have to believe me, Stephen! If I’d known I would have never tried to separate you! I’d have insisted he let them come with you!”  
Stephen stared at him, a few stray tears falling down his face, and Tony gently wiped them away with his thumb. “I’ll make sure your wards live here with us,” he vowed. “I won’t let anyone take them away from you. Are they here?”  
“Yes,” Stephen murmured, pointing to the two children who sat slightly apart from the Belphalandian royals. One was a boy, the other a girl. Both were brunette, and the boy was slightly taller than the girl. They were in the middle of divvying up a lemon cake, both pushing the biggest piece toward the other, as if insisting the other eat it instead. Tony stood up at once.   
“What are you doing?” Stephen asked, shocked.  
“Getting our wards,” Tony replied, giving Stephen a meaningful look, before marching off to King Eugene.  
Stephen sat there in a daze.  
Our wards. _Our_ wards. Not “your wards”. **_Our_** wards.  
“Stephen,” King Howard said, and the Omega looked up, expecting to be chided for sending Tony after the children, or for some other infraction, but Howard merely held up a bottle. “Care to have a taste? It’s not very strong, but the flavor is good.”  
Stephen offered the king his goblet, murmuring his thanks, and sipped at the drink, when he heard a voice rise up above the others.  
“My Prince has asked that his wards stay with him, and I intend to give him what he desires. Now, come, children, the Crown Prince of Belphaland is expecting you.”  
Tony turned away from Eugene, and Stephen saw he was guiding the pair of children back to the head table with him. As soon as he looked up, Peter and Antoinette both broke into a run, lunging for Stephen and leaping into his arms.  
“Stephen!” Peter cried, hugging his neck, as Antoinette cling to his side.  
“Peter,” Stephen replied, gasping slightly as the boy clung to his throat. “Antoinette.”  
Tony seated himself beside Stephen once again, reaching out to ruffle first Peter’s, then Antoinette’s hair. “They’re sweet children,” he told Stephen, smiling. “No wonder you wanted to keep them.”  
He reached for the platter of lemon cakes, setting them between them, and then gently coaxed Antoinette to climb onto his lap, as Peter was already perched on Stephen’s. “Why don’t you both have one of the lemon cakes?” He urged them, picking one up and holding it out to them.  
Peter took it tentatively, then bit down once Tony had offered another to Antoinette, who took hers just as timidly, but smiled sweetly at him before beginning to nibble at it.  
Stephen looked over at Tony, who looked up at him, his brown eyes sparkling with delight. “I think they like me,” he told Stephen in a quiet, excited voice.  
“I think I love you,” Stephen replied, taking Tony’s free hand and leaning over to kiss his lips.  
Tony froze with shock, and turned bright red as he blushed.  
~(*)~  
They spun around on the dancefloor, and Stephen had to laugh. Tony was leading, and while their dance was a simple one, Tony’s continued comments under his breath brought Stephen immense joy.  
“Look at them go,” Tony murmured to Stephen, nodding off to the side and smiling. “Little Peter is quite the gentleman.”  
Stephen looked to where Tony had nodded, and smiled at the sight of the boy holding Antoinette’s hand and trying to dance with her they way Tony danced with Stephen. “I think they like it here.”  
“I’m glad.” Stephen glanced back at Tony, and saw he was beaming.   
_He really meant it when he said he wanted me to be happy._  
“And what about you?” Stephen saw Tony’s expression falter. “Do _you_ like it here, Stephen?”  
“When my father told me I was marrying you, I didn’t think I would be happy here,” he confessed.  
“And now?”  
“Now?” Stephen smiled. “I’m happier than I thought it was possible to be.”  
Tony’s responding grin was bright and warm. Stephen was reminded of the sun.  
Eugene and Beverly glared from their places at the edge of the dance floor, but Stephen could not find it in himself to care. He beamed at his mate, who looked as though he had been given the moon and the stars.  
The song drew to a close, and Tony stood on this toes, pressing his lips to Stephen’s. Stephen grinned; he couldn’t help himself.  
“Stephen! Stephen! Did you see me dancing with Antoinette? Did you? Did you?”  
Tony laughed as Peter ran to them, clinging to Stephen’s legs and looking up at him excitedly.  
“We _did_ see you,” Stephen laughed, ruffling Peter’s hair and making him squeal. “You were quite the little gentleman for your sister!”  
Tony crouched so he was level with Peter, grinning at him. “You’re going to be quite the little dancer in no time at all!”  
“You think so?” Peter asked excitedly, his brown eyes wide and hopeful.  
“Definitely,” Tony assured him with a grin. “If you want, I’ll find you a dancing instructor.”  
“Yes please!” Peter said enthusiastically, bouncing in place on the balls of his feet.  
“Stephen,” a soft voice whined, and Tony looked up. Antoinette was leaning against the Omega’s legs, her eyes half open. “I’m tired.”  
Stephen hugged the little girl and patted her head. “You look like you’re going to fall asleep on your feet, little one!”  
“She seems ready for bed,” Tony said. “Maybe we should get both of them to sleep. What do you think, Stephen?”  
“I think you’re right,” Stephen agreed, smiling as Peter groaned.  
“ _Stepheeeeeeen_!” He protested loudly, pouting up at him.  
The Omega placed a comforting hand on the boy’s hair. “Where will they be sleeping?”  
Tony looked up, his expression slightly worried. “I thought that they could stay in the chambers across from ours...is that alright? I thought, that way, if they needed you, you wouldn’t be far away….”  
Stephen blinked at him in surprise. “That...that sounds perfectly fine to me, Tony.”  
“Good,” Tony said, sounding relieved. “I asked Jessamine to set the room up for them before we started dancing. I’m sure it’s at least ready enough for them to be tucked in.”  
Stephen lifted Antoinette into his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his shoulder. “We’d better take them up now,” Stephen said. “Do you mind showing me the way? I want to get them in their pajamas and brush their teeth before Antoinette falls asleep.”  
“Of course,” Tony said, nodding. “This way, this way.” He held his hand out to Peter, who took it, though he puffed out his cheeks in an annoyed way at the thought of going to bed when the wedding party was still in full swing.  
The Alpha looked up from Peter to Stephen, who was resting his chin on Antoinette’s head and murmuring quietly to her as she fought sleep. He couldn’t explain it, but there was something about the scene. Perhaps it was the love he could see there, the complete devotion to these two children, and the utter trust they had for the Omega in return, or maybe it was the way Stephen rocked the little girl with his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips, as if he felt safe here, in this strange country, married to an Alpha he had not known before today.  
Stephen had said earlier that he thought he was in love with Tony. Surely that wasn’t the case- not yet. But Tony knew, beyond a doubt, that he wanted it to be true. The way Stephen held his little girl, the way he laughed, the way he smiled as Tony flirted and pampered him like the hopeless, lovesick romantic he was. If, by some miracle, he could persuade Stephen to give him his heart, would they one day have more children besides Peter and Antoinette? Stephen may call the pair his wards, but it was clear to Tony that their bond ran much deeper. Would Tony one day get to see Stephen holding their pups, newborns, in his arms, crooning soft lullabies to them as they tried to resist the temptation to sleep? Would he, perhaps, be able to kiss Stephen without worrying that he was overstepping a boundary? Would he somehow manage to win the Omega’s love so he would not flee to Belphaland the second the country was his, leaving Tony alone forever?  
Tony resolved then and there that he had to try. He could not be sure that Stephen really was falling for him, but if he was, he intended to earn it. He wanted the Omega to love him without a scrap of regret.  
“Come on, little one,” Tony said, reaching up to pat Antoinette’s hair. “Let’s get you to bed.”  
He took Stephen’s free hand to lead him to the room where the two children would be living. “It’s just past the-”  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
Tony looked up, surprised. King Eugene Strange was blocking their path, glaring at them.  
“To take our children to bed,” Tony said, and he was pleased to hear how cold his voice was. He was even more pleased when he saw that his icy tone had momentarily frozen the Belphaland king in place, as if he had been stunned by it.  
“I hope you aren’t planning to ignore the Belphaland marriage traditions,” Eugene growled, recovering himself and glaring coldly at Stephen. “We only asked for one of them to be honored tonight, and I expect you to show your country _that_ much respect.”  
Stephen’s eyes flicked to the ground, and he glared at the floor. “Of course, Father. We’ll be back. Peter and Antoinette just-”  
“Have the servants deal with the brats,” Eugene snapped. “You need to be here with your Alpha.”  
“We’ll be back,” Tony repeated, more loudly. “There’s no reason to worry.”  
Eugene glared at him. “I have other things I need to discuss with you, Crown Prince.”  
“Then let’s hurry up and discuss them,” Tony snapped. He felt Peter move to hide behind him, and he gently tightened his grip on the boy’s hand. A quick glance to the side told him that Antoinette wasn’t fighting off sleep anymore either- she was wide awake now, shaking in Stephen’s arms and hiding her face from Eugene with her long, light brown hair. Tony could just barely see her frightened blue eyes.  
Eugene glared at him. “This is not a matter to discuss in front of Omegas or pups.”  
“I could buy that it isn’t for the ears of pups,” Tony replied. “But anything you have to say to me can be said in the presence of my mate as well.”  
Eugene glared at Tony, then shrugged. “Very well. My son is now wed to you, and will be staying here in Lucifenia with you.”  
“That’s the arrangement, I believe, yes,” Tony agreed.  
“In that case,” Eugene said, his cold eyes fixing on Stephen, “there is no reason for my son to continue to hold the title of Crown Prince of Belphaland. He will be here with you in Lucifenia and will be busy raising your children and attending to Lucifenian matters with you. As such, I would like your permission to give his title to one of my other children- Victor or Donna.”  
Tony looked at Stephen, whose eyes were downcast. The Omega was frowning, looking as though he longed to snarl something at his father but didn’t dare. Tony was sure he could see shame mixed in with the anger in his mate’s eyes. Well, Stephen might not dare, but Tony would.  
“No.”  
Eugene’s eyes widened, and he looked furious. “ _No_?” He repeated in a deadly soft voice, looking as though he wanted to seize Tony by the throat and throttle him.  
“No,” Tony repeated. “You have no right to take my mate’s title away from him, and I think the title of Crown Prince suits him well. When it is his time to be crowned King in your stead, I think splitting our time between Belphaland and Lucifenia will be sufficient for us.”  
He turned to Stephen, lifting the hand he still held to his lips so he could kiss his knuckles, which felt cold. The Omega jumped slightly at the touch, but then gave him a very small smile, and gently squeezed his hand in response.  
“Don’t you agree, love?” Tony asked him cheerfully.  
Stephen nodded slightly. “I do, my Alpha,” he murmured.  
Eugene growled sharply. “That Omega will be busy raising your pups and tending to you! He won’t have time to rule my country by the time I’m gone, and he won’t have the knowledge of it either!”  
“If he requires any help when that day comes, which I very highly doubt, I will be glad to assist him in any way I can,” Tony replied coolly. “Your request is denied, Strange. You never made stripping Stephen of his title a condition to our marriage so I have no obligation to honor such a disgusting request. Now get out of our way.”  
Tony shoved roughly past Eugene, making sure to tighten his holds on Stephen and Peter’s hands. He led his little family out of the Great Hall and to one of the staircases flanking his mother's statue. “Are you alright?” he asked Stephen, his tone concerned.  
“I’m fine,” Stephen assured him, shifting their handhold so that their fingers were now intertwined. “Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, my Prince,” Tony assured him, smiling. He looked down at Peter, who was glancing back the way they had come nervously, as if he thought Eugene might be following them. “Are you alright, Peter?”  
“That was scary,” the little boy breathed, looking up at Tony with worried brown eyes.  
“I know,” Tony assured him. “But it’s over now, Peter. You’re safe.”  
The boy nodded, and he lifted his free hand as if to rub tears from his eyes. Tony halted, letting go of Stephen’s hand as he crouched to Peter’s level again. “Are you crying, little one?”  
Peter shook his head, but Tony could see the fat tears rolling down his cheeks, and that his brown eyes were swimming in more. Tony gently brushed the water droplets away with his thumb. “There, there. You’re safe. That mean old king won’t hurt you.”  
Peter sniffled, but nodded at him, hiccuping slightly.  
“You were very brave,” Tony told him, ruffling his hair before lifting him into his arms as he stood back up. He intertwined his fingers with Stephen’s again, and saw that Antoinette was crying too, though she had buried her face in Stephen’s neck and was trying not to let her tears be seen. The Omega was once again resting his chin on her head.  
“Nuh uh,” Peter mumbled, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck as tightly as he could and resting his head on the Alpha’s shoulder. “Was scared.”  
“I know,” Tony told him, mimicking Stephen resting his own chin on Peter’s head. “That’s why you were brave. Bravery is facing what you fear, and you didn’t flee when that sorry excuse for a king stopped us.”  
“Really, Stephen?” Peter asked hopefully, lifting his head slightly to look at the Omega.  
“Really,” Stephen agreed, smiling kindly at the boy. “I agree with Tony. Both of you were very, very brave.”  
Tony nodded seriously. “We’ll have to be careful, Stephen,” he said in a light, teasing voice. “If we’re not, we’ll raise pups with no fear in them.”  
Stephen chuckled softly. “I think you’re right,” he agreed quietly.  
The pair continued up the stairs, and Tony led them to the corridor where their rooms were. “The one on the left is ours,” he said, nodding to it, and leading Stephen towards the room on the right. “So this one is yours,” he said, squeezing Peter’s hand gently.  
The boy perked up, turning around in Tony’s arms to look at the room. Tony released Stephen’s hand again, opening the door. “Wow,” Peter breathed, looking around.  
“You like it?” Tony asked, amused.  
“I love it!” Peter squirmed in Tony’s arms, and the prince set him on his feet, chuckling in amusement as the boy began running around the room, inspecting it.  
“A-are you sure this is right?” Stephen asked in surprise, staring around the room. It was very cozy, and looked like a children’s paradise. Stuffed animals lay on the bed and were piled in ornate toy boxes. Blocks were piled up in cities on the floor, and books were spilling from bookshelves. “Isn’t this someone else’s room?”  
“No, it’s right,” Tony told him, as Peter ran to inspect the pretty, hand-carved wooden train. “I asked Jessamine and Maggie to get them some toys and books. It’s a bit barren for now, but I didn’t have as much notice as I would have liked.”  
Stephen slowly set Antoinette on her feet, still staring around the room.  
The little girl wandered up to one of the tables where a play tea set was set up, reaching for one of the teddy bears sitting at attention in its seat. It had white, fluffy fur and wore a white shirt under a gray waistcoat with gold buttons and a black bowtie. Its paws were outstretched, as if reaching for a hug, and a smile was across its muzzle. She picked the bear up, hugging him.  
“Do you like him?” Tony asked, amused, as Antoinette buried her face in the white fur.  
“Can I keep him?” she asked hopefully, turning her wide, pleading blue eyes on him.  
“Of course, little one,” Tony said, smiling. “He’s all yours.”  
“We really should get you to bed,” Stephen said.  
“Of course, I’m sorry,” Tony said quickly. “Your father didn’t give me what they brought from Belphaland, so I had some other clothes purchased for them for now. They should have pajamas in the dresser, and their bathroom is through that door.” He pointed to a door across the room from the bed. “I’ll be outside.” He looked over at Peter and Antoinette, waving. “Goodnight, Peter. Goodnight, Antoinette. If you need anything, your father and I will be downstairs, and if we’re not there, we’ll be right across the hall. You can come get us at any time if you need him, okay?”  
“Okay,” Peter said, looking up at him. “Night, Tony!”  
“Goodnight,” Antoinette murmured, looking up from her teddy bear’s fur and waving shyly at him.  
Tony smiled and waved back before walking out of the room.  
Stephen watched him go, then turned to Peter and Antoinette, remembering what Tony had called him in front of them. He had called Stephen their _father_.  
True, Stephen had always privately considered himself the father of the little orphans Eugene had allowed him to take in after he’d presented as an Omega and was no longer being groomed to become the king in Eugene’s place, but he’d never been allowed to call himself that.   
He walked to the dresser to pick out pajamas, finding a red pajama button down shirt with matching pants for Peter and a light blue nightgown with white lace on the cuffs and collar for Antoinette.  
Surprisingly, the both children were unusually easy to get ready for bed. Once Peter had found a stuffed bear he also liked (one who had black fur, a brown muzzle and paws, and a red and green plaid bow), he was quick to hurry to brush his teeth and climb into bed while Stephen inspected Antoinette’s freshly brushed teeth.  
Finally, Stephen was tucking the two into bed, smoothing Peter’s hair back as he snuggled with his bear.  
“Can Tony read us a bedtime story?” Peter asked sleepily.  
“You like Tony, do you?” Stephen asked, amused.  
“Yes,” Antoinette mumbled. Her blue eyes were only half open, but she was watching Stephen intently. “He’s nice to you.”  
“Yeah,” Peter agreed, fighting back a yawn. “No one back home is nice to you.”  
Stephen blinked at them in surprise. “I thought you just liked your new teddy bears,” he said, trying to keep his voice light.  
“I like how he treats you better,” Antoinette replied.  
Stephen shifted a bit uncomfortably; sometimes these two were more perceptive than he’d like. “If Tony hasn’t returned to the party, I’ll see if he wouldn’t mind reading to you,” Stephen murmured.  
He stood and walked to the door, opening it to find Tony leaning against the wall beside it, his eyes closed and humming softly to himself.  
“Tony?”  
“Hmm?” The Alpha opened his eyes and looked over to Stephen.  
“Um...I don’t mean to be a bother,” he mumbled, suddenly unsure, “but Peter and Antoinette were wondering if you would read them a bedtime story.”  
Tony blinked in surprise. “Is...is that okay?”  
Stephen nodded. “If you don’t mind.”  
“I would love to,” Tony said, perking up.  
~(*)~  
“ _The end_ ,” Tony finished in a soft voice, closing the book. He smiled at the two children, both fast asleep and cuddling their teddy bears. He looked up over at Stephen, who was sitting beside Peter’s side of the bed, while Tony sat beside Antoinette.  
He set the book on the nightstand beside the sleeping girl, looking over at Stephen. “We better get back to the party and let them sleep,” he murmured.  
Stephen nodded, careful not to make a noise as he stood and walked towards the door. Tony followed after him, moving silently after him like a shadow.  
Once they were outside and Tony had carefully closed the door, Stephen smiled at him.   
“Thank you for reading to them,” he murmured. “They enjoyed it.”  
“I did too,” Tony said earnestly. “It reminded me of when my father and mother would read to me before I went to sleep. Those are some of my favorite memories. The times it felt like we were a real family.”  
“Aren’t you?” Stephen asked in surprise.  
“Dad wasn’t always around,” Tony explained. “Busy ruling the kingdom and all, and he needs his alone time. He only really ever ate meals and read to me when I was little. Otherwise, all the social interaction was too much for him. I think the only person he could be around that didn’t totally drain him was my mother, and I think it was because she was so low energy. He started spending more time with me when I got older and mellowed out some, and now he spends quite a bit of free time with me.”  
“I see,” Stephen murmured.   
“But this was really fun,” Tony said, giving Stephen a smile as he took his hand and began to lead him back to the party. “Could I read to them again sometime? Or just listen while you read?”  
Stephen laughed. “You act as though they’re your children and you’re scared I’ll say no.”  
“That’s exactly how I feel.”  
Stephen blinked. “They’re not….”  
“They’re yours, so they’re as good as mine.”  
Stephen was silent, staring at Tony in shock. “Well then,” he murmured at last, giving Tony a small smile, “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Peter and Antoinette adore you.”  
“I love them,” Tony said sincerely. “They’re so sweet. And they’re mischievous! Did you see Antoinette keeping watch while Peter snuck them cupcakes off the dessert table?” He laughed. “And the best part is, I watched my dad push the plate towards him when he couldn’t reach it!” He grinned at Stephen. “Hopefully their dad isn’t too upset with us for pretending not to notice.”  
“Papa,” Stephen corrected. “In Belphaland, the more common informal word for a father is papa. So, if I’m allowed to call myself their papa here, I suppose….” he paused, unsure of how to phrase his next words so they sounded like an offer. “That makes you their dad, if you want to be.”  
Tony blinked at him in surprise, and felt shocked when tears flooded his eyes.  
“Did I upset you?” Stephen asked, panicked. “I’m so sorry, my Alpha, please forgive-”  
“No, no,” Tony said, quickly wiping his eyes. “I just...I would love to be their dad, if that’s okay with you.” He looked up at Stephen, beaming, though his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He halted at the top of the staircase, looking into the pretty green eyes that shimmered like peridots in the sunlight. “I think we can be a good little family.”  
Stephen felt his heartbeat accelerate. “I agree,” he murmured quietly, leaning forward to press his lips to Tony’s.  
~(*)~  
Tony leaned back in his chair, trying to stifle a yawn. Beside him, Stephen was beginning to look a bit drowsy himself. He blinked his green eyes in a dazed sort of way, staring off past the many dancers spinning gracefully across the floor.  
“Tired?” Howard asked, pulling up a chair beside his son.  
“A bit,” Tony said, finally giving up and yawning. “It’s been a long night.”  
“I’d end the party now and be done with it, but I want to put Eugene’s bedding tradition off for as long as possible.” Howard scoffed, looking disgusted. “Omegas are treated with such disrespect. I find it sickening.”  
“I agree,” Tony sighed. “But we’ll have to give in soon enough, I suppose. Stephen looks exhausted. He could use some sleep.”  
“Hmm?” Stephen asked, blinking blearily at Tony. “What is it, Tony?”  
“Nothing, Stephen,” Tony replied, smiling at him in amusement and reaching out to gently rub his back. “We should probably turn in soon. What do you think?”  
Stephen shuddered slightly.  
Tony frowned, nodding slowly. “I understand,” he murmured quietly to Stephen. “But we have to face it sometime.”  
Just then, Eugene appeared, giving Tony a dark look. “I hope you intend-”  
“To honor your Belphalandian marriage tradition, yes, yes, I know,” Tony said curtly. “Don’t worry, we will.”  
Eugene’s expression darkened, but he turned on his heel and marched away.  
“I don’t think he likes you much,” Howard observed as Eugene disappeared in the crowd.  
“I suppose not.”  
Howard gave his son an amused look. “What did you do?”  
“Told him I have no intention of letting him take away Stephen’s title, and now he has no respect for me.”  
“Pathetic,” Howard said, giving Eugene’s back a disgusted look.  
Stephen took a deep, shuddering breath, before looking over at Tony. “Can...can we get that wretched tradition over with?” He asked in a quiet voice. “I’m exhausted, I just...I just want to go to sleep.”  
Tony blinked at him, then reached out and took Stephen’s hand. “Of course, Stephen,” he murmured quietly.  
He stood, and Stephen did as well. The Alpha kissed his cheek gently, then turned to the Great Hall at large.  
“My husband tells me it is time to end the festivities,” he said, resting a cold gaze on Eugene, standing just behind Hela and Loki Godinson, who, Tony was pleased to see, looked just as disgusted by this Belphaland tradition as he felt. “If anyone would like to join us for the Belphalandian bedding ceremony, please feel free.”  
Tony took Stephen’s hand, and quickly lead him out of the Great Hall, past Maria’s statue, and up the staircase. As they neared the door that led to their chambers, two servants hurried to their sides. “Your pajamas are on your bed, Your Majesty,” one of them, a redhead whose hair looked like fire around her head and freckles splashed across her face, said, bowing slightly. “If you hurry inside, sirs, and start changing, you should be dressed and in bed by the time the others arrive.”  
“Thank you, Kirstine,” Tony said, opening the door and ushering Stephen inside.  
The Omega stared around the room, looking amazed.  
“I’m sorry, Stephen, but the sooner we get changed, the less humiliating this will be,” Tony said, briefly squeezing his mate’s hand. “You can admire it once this repulsive ceremony is done with.”  
“Of course,” Stephen said, tearing his eyes away from a mirror in a large, ornate frame. “Apologies.”  
“Stephen,” Tony murmured, “don’t apologize. There’s no need.” He gently combed Stephen’s slivering hair back into place.  
The two dressed into their silk pajamas quickly and climbed side by side into the bed. Tony took Stephen’s hand in his own, giving his mate an affectionate smile.  
The two servants hurriedly began setting up long, white curtains around the bed to conceal the pair from view.   
“It’s not that important, Felicity, truly,” Tony said, noticing the brunette was struggling to line the curtains up perfectly. “Please be careful. Your safety is more important to me.”  
“Yes, Your Highness, my apologies,” Felicity said quickly, and Stephen saw she seemed to be glad to give the task up as a bad job.  
“No need for apologies, Felicity. Please just remember not to risk your life, especially for something so petty.”  
“They’re here, my lord!” Kirsten said, peeking through the silk curtains herself.  
“We best get started then,” Tony sighed. “You may as well let them in.”  
Felicity scurried out of the curtains to join Kirsten.  
The pair in the bed could hear the door open and the sounds of people entering the room.  
Tony didn’t pay much attention to what people were saying- it wasn’t important to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to Stephen’s cheek, trying to calm the Omega, whose face was burning with shame and who looked terrified of what was happening.  
“The happy couple,” Kirsten said, in a strong voice, and the curtains were pulled back. “Who will hopefully, on this night, be blessed with an heir.”   
It seemed only the royal families had come, and Tony wasn’t sure if that was more or less humiliating, though he thought it might be worth it just to see how clear it was that only Eugene, Beverly, Victor, and Donna seemed to find the ceremony appropriate.  
Stephen looked down, not wanting to meet any eyes, but Tony, feeling rebellious, lifted his hand, still holding Stephen’s, and leaned to his side, pressing a sweet kiss to Stephen’s cheek.  
To his delight, Eugene’s now-familiar growl filled the air. Howard and all the other non-Belphalandian royals looked extremely pleased, each of them wearing a smug smirk on their faces.  
At last, the horrid ceremony Eugene had demanded was over, and Kirsten and Felicity were hurrying the white curtains out of the room.  
“Good night, my lords!” Kirsten called, closing the door behind Felicity and herself.  
Tony stretched, rolling onto his side with a luxurious sigh. “Goodnight, Stephen.”  
The Omega looked over at him in surprise. “We aren’t going to….?” He trailed off uncomfortably.  
“You don’t want to, do you?” Tony asked, looking back at the Omega with raised eyebrows.  
“No,” Stephen admitted. “But...you are my Alpha.”  
“An Alpha forcing his Omega to do anything is a crime in Lucifenia. Alpha commands are only meant to be used in times when the Omega’s life is in immediate danger and using one would save them. Otherwise they are forbidden. Besides that, I have no intention of forcing my mate to do anything he doesn’t want to.” Tony pushed himself up from the bed so he could more easily give Stephen a kiss on the cheek. “Now, get some sleep. We’ve had a long day.”  
Stephen was silent for a moment, the whispered, “Tony?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Could I...could I ask you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“Will you….” Stephen felt like his mouth had gone dry from nerves. “Will you hold me?”  
Tony perked up slightly. “Hold you?”  
“Stephen nodded awkwardly. “Please? I...I don’t feel comfortable doing anything sexual tonight, but...I wouldn’t mind falling asleep in your arms.”  
Tony beamed. “Anything for my husband.”  
He wrapped his arms around Stephen, urging the Omega to lay down beside him, and resting his chin on the Omega’s head. He felt a thrill in his chest when he felt Stephen hug him close in return.  
“Thank you, Tony,” Stephen murmured, as a soft purring noise began in his throat.  
Tony hugged him close, gently running his fingers through the silver streaked hair. “I hope the stress this wedding put you through didn’t turn you gray. If it did, I fear I’ll be guilty for the rest of my life.”  
Stephen froze, becoming unnaturally still in Tony’s arms.  
“Stephen? Did I do something wrong?”  
“I...I guess I’m not surprised my father didn’t tell you,” Stephen mumbled.  
“Tell me what?”  
“I….” Stephen shifted uncomfortably in Tony’s arms. “I...it’s not normal gray hair. I...my...my hair is moon kissed.”  
Tony looked down at him in surprise. “You’re moon kissed? Really?”  
“Are you upset?”  
“Hardly! What’s your kiss talent? Do you know?”  
“My...my kiss talent?” Stephen repeated, unsure of what this could possibly mean.  
“Right,” Tony said, grinning at him excitedly. “Moon kissed people tend to have a special talent. In Lucifenia we call it your kiss talent.”  
“You aren’t worried that you married a witch?” Stephen asked, and despite his nerves, he said the word with a certain icy bitterness.  
“Not in the slightest,” Tony said, scoffing slightly. “Calling moon kissed people witches is just stupid.”  
“I’m glad.” The Omega smiled at him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
“Don’t be. I forgot that being moon kissed is another bad omen in other countries.” He nuzzled his mate, grinning as he did so. “You’re just so full of surprises.”  
Stephen yawned widely then, and he buried his face in Tony’s chest. “‘M sorry. Tired.”  
“No, no, you’re right,” Tony said quickly, kissing Stephen’s hair. “You should get some sleep, my Omega.”  
Goodnight, Tony,” Stephen murmured with a sigh.  
“Goodnight, Stephen,” Tony breathed, nuzzling his husband and hugging him close. “Sleep well, my moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> More in depth notes on _Galaxy to Galaxy_ and the countries/dynamics can be found on my profile, along with notes on how Omegaverse works in my fics.
> 
> I could use a Beta Reader for basically all of my fics, including some newer ideas. I'm hoping I can find someone who's willing to let me bounce ideas of them, who wouldn't mind be spoiled for plotlines further down the line to help me work out the kinks, etc.
> 
> You HAVE to be 18 though!!
> 
> All my usual beta readers are either underage or aren't interested in that content, which I completely understand, but I'm an ace virgin with no intentions of ever having a sexual experience of my own. Someone telling me what's stupid or doesn't make sense would be nice.
> 
> If you're interested in beta reading for me, feel free to leave a comment saying so, or email me at agalaxyintheirsoul@gmail.com !
> 
> **_If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! I would really appreciate it; they always motivate me to continue my work for you guys!_**


End file.
